bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Leonheart
"I apologize for not telling you sooner. Yes, I have known how to use my bankai for quite awhile now. During all the battles I could've used it, I didn't. But let me tell you why. Back before I joined the Fifth Division, I was arrogant, reckless, and even oblivious to the world around me. I took on an assignment that I should never had accepted. It costed the lives of my comrades, and it was all because of my recklessness. I was afraid after that... so very afraid..." ''-''Gabriel Leonheart A knight that fears his own arrogance, yet he seeks to further better himself. Gabriel Leonheart ( ガブリエル レオンハート,Leonheart Gaburieru) is a Shinigami that is currently a member of the Fifth Division. He was once part of the Eleventh Division , but due to circumstances, he transferred. A lot is known about him, and there are even rumors that he's stronger than the average lieutenant. He is a supporting character in the series "The Dreams of Many", and even being a main character in the series "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage". Being a former student at Shino Academy, Gabriel has shown great promise within the both squads that he was assigned to. He formerly was the leader of a group known as "The Dashing Sword Brigade" during his days in the Eleventh Division. When in the human world, he is part of Seto Kisaragi's freelance squad of interesting characters. After Seto's death in part I of "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage," he officially trains the group to improve their combat prowess. Appearance Gabriel's physical appearance is like any other person from England. He has a very handsome, yet young and sincere face. He has short, blond hair that is kept straight and down. His eyes are a very dark blue, with so much sadness in them. He stands about 6'4" and has a very lean physique. On his chest, he has a tattoo of a cross, in memory of his fallen comrades. Gabriel's general appearance is like any other soul reaper, but has his own variations. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho that has a pretty long collar. The differances from the other soul reapers is that his robes are sleeveless and that it's tattered a bit. He wears the collar popped up. In addition to that, he wears leather gloves that cover up to his mid-forearm. He also has his lieutenant band around his left bicep. In the third part of the series, "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage" he eventually becomes captain. He gains a newer Shihakusho that is still sleeveless, but gains a sleeveless captain's haori. Underneath his robes is a full body set of chainmail that is accompanied with plate gauntlets that covers up to his forearms. With this, he also has shoulder length hair and a scar on his left eye. Personality Gabriel is described by everyone as a nice, soft spoken individual. He is very polite, minds his manners, and has a high respect for authority. However, there are sometimes when he wants to have fun, so he tends to have his moments where he jokes around with other shinigami. He is also known to be a pacifist, especially when it comes to fighting women. Gabriel is also rather supportive of his comrades, friends, even people he just met, wishing them good luck in succeeding in their dreams. He shows a strong dedication to push himself and strive to be better. He appreciates progress, no matter how little damage he had inflicted on a powerful foe. But under his knightly behavior lies many secrets. He's actually a guilt ridden individual who blames himself for every mistake he's made. He also suffers from an inferiority complex ever sense a certain event during his days in the Eleventh Division. Even if he's depressed, he will always try to hide it with a bright smile. He's a person who even though tries to console others, he doesn't want anyone to try and help him. He also states that he's weak, but is in fact, actually very strong, almost rivaling a captain level soul reaper. When he was in the Eleventh Division, he was cocky, arrogant, but still held some knightly attributes. He was as bloodthristy as even Kenpachi Zaraki himself, but much more civilized. But when he was in a battle, he was living it up. It was even better if he spared against Kenpachi himself. However, that all changed after that incident. In battle, Gabriel is serious, but also holds back. He will however, lay down his life for the safety for anyone that's important to him. However, he stops holding back in the climax of the battle against Espada Cero: Spartacus Trajan. History Gabriel has a vague memory of his life before he died. He remembered that he was a captain of a military unit from England and was able to see ghosts ever since he was young. Some people found it a gift, for it helped purge bad demons of hell. Others said it was ghost that possessed him, intending to destroy all humanity. Other then that, he barely remembers anything. He had various accomplishments in his human life, for he was known to have served directly under the Duke of Wellington during the battle of Waterloo. He was partially responsible for routing the main force of Napoleon Boneparte, leading to his inevitable surrender. When he died, it was rather a tragic event. His followers, comrades, and even a few nobles with higher power paid their respects to the deceased duke. Unknown to them, he will serve an even better purpose after death. As a spirit, Gabriel helped various people, causing people to think of it as "Divine Intervention." He soon encountered an unknown soul reaper, and after performing the Konso ritural, Gabriel soon found himself in the realm of the Soul Society. Not knowing what to do, the former english soldier was lost. He was assigned to the thirtieth section of West Rukongai. Luckily for him that it was one of the more safer districts. He tried to socialize with the people around him, unfortunately for him, he didn't know Japanese. For a while he was alone, helping out where ever he could. Gabriel only communicated by gestures at the time, for the denizens didn't understand him. It all changed when he met a pink haired woman. When he approached her, he bowed to her to get a conversation going. She tilted her head at this and asked if he can speak. Gabriel responded with a "yes" in his native tongue. The girl was delighted and introduced herself as Chiharu Miyako, using english for she clearly understood him. Gabriel did the same and soon enough they became great friends. The two did many things together and were basically insperable. They taught each other many things, for Chiharu taught the english man how to speak, read, and write Japanese. Gabriel on the other hand taught her how to defend herself, much to the gentleman's chagrin of course. Soon enough they passed the entrance exam and got accepted to Shino Academy. Their experiences were none to special really, for he managed to pass the exams in flying colors, thanks to his combat experience in the battle of Waterloo. After this, he managed to the Eleveth Division. From there, he will carve out his name, and will be the start of his Shinigami Career. More history coming in a future edit... Plot Equipment Vest Power Seal- 'During his time in the Eleventh Division, Gabriel also requested Shinigami Research and Development Institute to design him a vest to seal his reiatsu. This very vest is in fact the same creature that exists to that of Kenpachi's eyepatch. He wanted to give himself a challenge, not having to rely on his vast supply of his Spiritual energy. However, after his failed mission he decided to wear it, only to take it off when he's facing a strong opponent. Abilities and Powers '''Kido Specialist-' In his time in the Eleventh Division, Gabriel wasn't encouraged to use kido due to it's law. However, he developed his skills in secret, but only learning the supportive and practical arts rather than offensive and defensive kido. He has great knowledge in healing Kido, using it to heal people. Gabriel can cure the smallest wounds to the most severe ones. 'Immense Spirtual Energy-' Gabriel has immense Spiritual pressure. It is equal to a captain-level soul reaper, a strong feat to any average soul reaper. Once fully activated, his aura is like that of Kenpachi Zaraki, with the differences being that it's white, and instead of a skull, it's an angel spreading her wings. He also has the ability to conceal his spiritual pressure greatly. There are only a few people that know about it and even few that try to encourage him to use his full strength. Gabriel can sense a spirit from great distances, being able to help is squad prepare ahead of time. 'Expert Swordsman-' Being a captain of the Fifth Division, Gabriel has a lot of promise in this field. Despite not knowing any japanese sword styles, Gabriel has proven to be a great swordsman. He knows of only the European art of sword and shield fighting. This however has gotten him far for he managed to hold his own against Kenpachi Zaraki for a while. He is said to fight like a demon despite of his nature. With his shield and bastard sword-like Zanpakuto, he is a force to be reckoned with. This prowess was reckonized when he had first met Kenpachi Zaraki, in which he stated that he didn't cower behind his shield, but used it as another weapon. *'Expert Sword and Shield Practioner- '''Gabriel's main form of combat. He utilizes simple slashes that are complemented with various and complex foot work. He uses his shield for defensive purposes, but doesn't use it out of fear, but uses it as if it was another part of his body. He has a variety of stances in which he can switch from, each having their own purpose. These stances force Gabriel to fight with a different mind set, making his attacks unpredictable. *'Rookie Battojutsu Practioner- Gabriel has only a small bit of knowledge due to him only starting the art only about two years ago. He is quite sloppy when it comes to quickly drawing the sword from it's sheath. This is remedied by using fast, devastating slashes that can penetrate through even an espada's hierro. Gabriel's slashes are much stronger when using this art compared to his traditional shield and sword style. Flash Step Expert-''' Gabriel is well versed in this art. He can keep up with some captain level shinigami, which is pretty astounding for the average shinigami. He can control where he is going, even managing to execute three slashes in one phase. A major and simple example of this was shown when he took down three oncoming hollows while saving an injured shinigami. Zanpakuto ''' Arekusandora(アレクサンドリア, Alexandra) is Gabriel's Zanpakuto. It takes on the form of a long sword and a kite shield. He carries the sword around his waist while the shield is on his back. Shikai: The zanpakuto is released when Gabriel places the sword to his face as if he's praying. He then chants "Show me the light." 'As this happens, a light covers his body. After the light disapates, it takes on a more elegant form of a small sword and shield. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Alexandra has the very unique, yet very dangerous ability. It grants Gabriel the ability to use holy light attacks to inflict damage upon his foes. The other ability is that Alexandra can create a large field of holy energy that can cut a target from reishi, making them unable to perform any kido or bakudo spells, as well as prevent a quincy from accessing this very energy source. However, this can only be activated by chanting the words "'Light shall reveal the truth!" Then a holy seal will appear beneath both Gabriel and his opponent, activating the ability. *'Tengoku Supaiku'(天国スパイク Heaven Spike) - A simple technique where Gabriel thrusts Alexandra diagonally to the ground. He then unleashes a cosiderable amount of reiatsu from the ground, in the shape of a large pillar, with the reiatsu being converted into holy energy that damages the enemy. It is used either for a defensive attack to counter a charging enemy or to use it to escape enemy pursuit. *'Tengoku Supaiku Danmaku'(天国スパイク弾幕 Heaven Spike Barrage) - An enhanced version of the original Tengoku Supaiku. Instead of releasing one large pillar of holy energy, Gabriel releases multiple pillars in a forward path. *'Tengoku no Dangan'(天国の弾丸 Heaven Bullet) - A simple ranged technique that requires atleast a mere fraction of Gabriel's reiatsu. He forms it all to the blade of Alexandra, then aims it at his target. With a desired amount of reishi gathered, Gabriel then fires it upon his target. Bankai: Radiant Alexandra-''' Gabriel's Zanpakuto in Bankai form. To activate it, he closes his eyes and holds out his zanpakuto in front of him in a horizontal fashion. From there, a bluish aura surrounds his body as the ground below him starts to crack. A seal is placed beneath him as loose pebbles start to float up in the air. After he chants the word, a pillar of blue light comes up from the ground and reaches the sky about. The blade resembles a heavenly longsword that has a crystal blue hue. Its guard is like that of an angel spreading its wings. Its center has a the face of a female angel. While it still keeps it's slender design, the length of the blade alone is five feet. In it's debut appearance, Gabriel wears the traditional knight's plate armor, but his shihakusho is replaced by royal blue garbs. '''Bankai Special Ability: In manner that is similar to how arrancar reach their Resurrección, when Gabriel enters his bankai, all wounds that he had substained beforehand are instantly and healed completely. Keeping its shikai ability, Arekusandora can cut the opponent from reishi as long as they are in it's seal. The seal itself is much stronger and has a larger radius that it can cover, trapping even more enemies within its vincinity. Gabriel can also perform many more techniques, allowing a larger variety to mix up opponents. A newer ability that is gained from this as well. Arekusandora can heal any wound that Gabriel has recieved from his battle with a minor regeneration ability. : Power Augmentation: 'When bankai is activated, Gabriel goes through an exponential increase, going beyond his previous limits and bringing his capabilities to a whole new level. With this, he can fight 2nd Level Aizen ranked people equally, ruthlessly crushing anyone weaker than him. : '''Enhanced Speed - '''It may not look like it, but Gabriel's speed has increased drastically. He can even break the sound barrier, thanks to his strengthened leg muscles. However, he can only go so fast without his ligiments tearing. : '''Augumented Spirit Energy- '''With the power augmentation of his bankai, Gabriel can perform much more. He can use much more techniques and can even do much more damage with the older ones in his shikai form. During the battle against Spartacus Trajan, many of the lower level soul reapers and even Captain Sui-Feng were awestruck at such power. : '''Enhanced Durability- '''With his armor, Gabriel can now endure more hits and take more before he reaches his limit. This was made possible due to the augmentation of his bankai. Example: He can now with stand about 16 strikes of Kenpachi's two handed attack at full power before going down. Another proud example of this feat was surviving "Nightmarish Symphony," Spartacus Trajan's ultmate attack. : '''Regeneration- '''Gabriel is able to regenerate any wound that he had recieved in battle due to his bankai's healing properties. However, the rate is rather slow, forcing the shinigami to fight tactically rather than recklessly. It also slowly drains his reiatsu when using this ability. *'Enhanced Tengoku no Dagan: 'This technique has gained higher increase of power, thanks to his bankai. He now can fire even larger blasts than before, with the damage being much more powerful. *'Seiken wa Furokku(聖剣はフロック Holy Sword Flock)- Gabriel summons about twenty swords that are made out of holy light. With them, he can perform various techinques as well as act the role of a shield for protection as well as a spare sword incase he loses his own. :: Seiken no Ken(聖剣の剣 Holy Sword Storm)- Gabriel commands four or more swords to rush at his foe. Upon impact, the opponent will feel a burning sensation, thanks to the purifying light that has forged the sword itself. It is used mainly for two things; one of them being a distraction for a stronger technique, or to go for a ranged approach upon the enemy. * Hōrībasutā(ホーリーバスター Holy Buster) - One of Gabriel's most frequently used attacks in this state. He covers his blade with holy light to the point where it resembles a whitish blue blaze that's on the blade itself. Then he swings the blade, causing a stream of holy energy to rush at the opponent. It has the potential to amputate a limb, even obliterate it if enough reiatsu is channeled into it. *'Shinseina Funka'(神聖な噴火 Holy Eruption) - Gabriel channels a major amount of reishi into his sword. Then he plants it to the ground in a firm, yet not so deep distance. Then he relases all the reishi into the ground, causing a large eruption of Holy Energy to come from the ground. This has the power to obliterate mid-level adujaches oponnents and can penetrate through hierro. Relationships Gallery 825px-Media1.jpg|Gabriel about to use a Technique in Bankai Form 652px-Siegfried-3sc.jpg|Gabriel's Bankai appearance after the Timeskip 300px-Soul Calibur (SC5).jpg|Alexandra in Bankai Form Gabriel's Shikai.jpg|Alexandra in her released(Shikai) Form Gabriel's Awesome Bankai.jpg|Gabriel's Bankai Trivia Most of Gabriel's Appearances, including his post timeskip bankai is Siegfried Schtauffen from the Soul Calibur Series. Gabriel's profile pic and bankai form is a fan art pic of Saver, a prototype character for the series Fate/Stay Night. However, due to the plot not being as interesting, he was changed into a girl and renamed as Saber. Gabriel's shikai is the Magic Sword and Shield from the Legend of Zelda Series Gabriel's Bankai is the various appearances of the sword Soul Calibur from the Soul Calibur series Alexandra's spiritual form is Elysium from the Soul Calibur series, who happens to be the spirit of Soul Calibur Gabriel's theme is is the song Venice Rooftops Category:GZero945 Category:Main Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Lawful Good Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters